King of Braves GaoGaiGar SAVIOR
by Mallowman
Summary: We will never forget the legend of those heroes who protected a blue planet in this universe of ours...  Now another threat surfaces, and the heroes left behind must grow to their potential.  After six years, a new King of Braves is born!


Right, right, I don't own anything but the OCs and the new mechas. Studio 7 and Sunrise own the King of Braves GaoGaiGar and all related properties.

Oh, and this ficcy comes with a soundtrack! You can play the appropriate pieces from GaoGaiGar and FINAL if you want to enhance the experience.

---

We shall never forget the legend of those brave heroes who protected our universe at great cost to themselves. Not once but twice did they save us from disaster, together with the oath sworn through courage. Now the tale must continue once more, another chapter in the never-ending story of the brave king who transcends fate.

---

_2013 – Tokyo, Japan_

Perhaps the storm that devastated the Earth six years ago was something that wiped the planet's slate clean. Most of the world had been laid waste, and while nature was quick to reclaim its grip, humanity was not quite as fast. Nearly everything had to be rebuilt, and it was at this time that the planet's long-standing energy crisis was finally resolved. The mass-production of the J-Jewel and G-Stone, the process of their creation obtained from the bio-computer Ikumi Kaidou, had allowed for the Ul-Tech Engine to become the primary source of mankind's energy. Each of us has this power, then, to overcome the difficulties that lie ahead of us as long as we have courage. Kaidou accepted a position as a Special GGG Member, in the same capacity as Mamoru Amami, and the two have returned to leading largely normal lives.

Midnight was the time of arrival. A meteor streaked through the sky, crashing in a construction lot in downtown Tokyo. From the wreckage, a noise was heard, almost like a groan. One that had not been heard in almost a decade.

"**Zonder…**"

**SAVIOR 01: A New King of Braves is Born!**

---

A talking head. "The reports of the recent destruction of a downtown construction lot in Tokyo have not gone unnoticed by the government."

An empty suit. "This is clearly an act of vandalism by a criminal organization or by terrorists!"

Same old, same old. "The chief of the police department was not nearly so quick to make statements on the matter, but _did_ say that investigations were being conducted…"

The noise was drowned out easily by the talking of the two in the room.

"After nearly a year without incidents, too…" Ai said sadly, setting down the tea tray.

"It's probably not BioNet or anything like that. It's got to be someone with a grudge against the project itself." Isamu replied, typing away as usual. He sighed. "Even with the Ul-Tech Engine replacing fossil fuels, and even _with_ a good third of the population wiped out in the storms six years ago, there are still people who insist that humanity isn't sustainable. Big projects like that shopping center always come under attack from people, and some are just more violent about it than others." Another day in the Amami household. A door upstairs opened, and Mamoru took only the time needed to eat his breakfast and kiss his parents goodbye before he went out the door. He didn't want to be late, after all.

Almost the instant he was out the door, Mamoru met up with Hana. His girlfriend had matured greatly in the past six years – but then, so had Mamoru. He wore a red shirt with dark tan trousers, his G-Stone pendant hung around his neck as always, while she had continued to wear variations on the same style of white dress she had been wearing for about seven and a half years now.

"Mamoru!" Hana said as they walked. Her voice had lost some of its rather high pitch – it sounded much like Mikoto Utsugi's by this point. "Today's the trip to Tokyo for engineering, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Mamoru replied excitedly. "We're gonna get to see the construction being done on the new shopping center!" Neither of the kids – no, they were young adults now – had seen the news. Thus it came as a surprise to them when they arrived at school to find their friends looking downcast (with the exception of Kaidou, who was absent).

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked. The others had changed little over the years, save for the growth that came with time.

"The construction site was demolished…" Sueo replied. "It was thought to be a bombing of some sort. But based on the arrangement of the debris, there's no way a bomb could-"

"Who cares _how_ it happened?" Sunou interrupted – for all they had grown, the group dynamics were still the same. "The important thing is that the trip is cancelled!"

There was a collective sigh, before the teacher spoke up. "As you may already know, class, the construction site for our intended visit to Tokyo was attacked last night." Again the collective spoke up, this time with a groan. The teacher clapped her left fist into the palm of her right hand. "But hey, don't lose hope! We're _still_ going to Tokyo!" The collective cheered. "We'll be examining the damage done – your new project will be to write a one-page paper on the structural damage and how the building's framework could have been improved to avoid collapse."

---

The superstructure of Tokyo had changed significantly, as much of it had been utterly demolished, but the landmarks had been rebuilt, and the loan of the Carpenters from GGG had sped the reconstruction immensely once the new plans for the city were completed. The grouping stood among the wreckage of the site, having obtained permission from the police to do so, and was currently spread about examining the area.

"It's too bad Kaidou couldn't be here." Reiko commented, on one knee as she looked over a piece of twisted steel that had formerly been an I-beam. "He likes this sort of thing, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, sort of." Kaidou was inclined more towards the biological sciences – a fitting position, perhaps, as he was a clone after all – but projects like this still held his interest.

Mamoru felt a tingle as a flash of green raced across his hair. _Huh? What was-?_

"Mamoru?" Hana asked, concerned. Mamoru was startled just a bit. "Ah, n-nothing, Hana." _What was that? I could have sworn I sensed a…_

Mamoru's thought would not be finished, as the tingle came again – what was a bit more important than that, though, was that the steel started warping, grabbing any students who were too close – this included Mamoru, who was caught among several iron bars.

"This is a…!" Mamoru immediately began glowing bright green, entering his Latio form. By now it was common knowledge among his class, at least, so he felt few compunctions about blasting the coils with his right hand, managing to free himself and the other students before the force behind the cage could react.

"Everyone! Get out of here, quickly!" Mamoru yelled – the students were quick to oblige, especially when the ground began rumbling and the bars started shifting again. The steel melded into a tremendous upper half of something fairly humanoid, with massive forearms ending in three clawed fingers. Its head looked at Mamoru and solidified into something that he had hoped never to see again. A spike of a head, with a visor of pink crystal for eyes.

"Zonder… No, Zonuda!"

"**Zonder…**"

A memory – the terror that had laid waste to Tokyo mere days before Mamoru left for space with Galeon, a parasite in Mikoto Utsugi's body that had matured and threatened to destroy all that lived. The Z-Master's legacy, the New Machine Species.

A howl rent the air before either could move, and something smashed into the half-formed robo, knocking it back into a quickly-fled building that began to corrode with the power of Matter Sublimation. Mamoru opened his eyes when the dust cleared, and looked up. Another shock.

"It can't be… Galeon?!"

It was easy to see how Mamoru would mistake what had landed for Galeon – indeed, it's fundamental body structure was almost identical. But the color scheme was different in many places, having a silver cast instead of Galeon's gold, and a head patterned after a wolf rather than a lion. There were other slight differences, like in the design of the skirt armor and front lower legs, but this machine could have been a brother to Galeon. The machine hopped back, landing in the parking lot, and growled at the now-rising Zonuda. Mamoru backed up as well, glancing at the Zonuda before turning back to look at the new machine.

"Who are you?" he started to ask, receiving only a bark in response. With it came a message, though, something instinctual. "What? You want me to combine with you?" A nod from the mechanical beast. Mamoru nodded. "Okay!"

Leaping into the air in Latio form, Mamoru held up his left fist. "**Fusion!**" The wolf rose up behind him, swallowing Mamoru as he did a backflip before taking to the air with its jets. Its foreclaws flipped back, revealing humanoid hands, and its rear legs rearranged themselves to make normal knee joints as the wolf head rotated down and around, a human-style head rising in its place. The mechanoid's eyes flared. It struck a pose as Mamoru yelled its name. "GaoMar!"

Mamoru found himself floating in a chamber of light within the mechanoid's chest. "Wa-ha! I can't believe this! This is-!" There was no time to revel in the sensation any longer, as the Zonuda had gotten up and slung a heavy fist at GaoMar. He slid under it and inwards, the claw on his left arm flipping forwards as he jabbed it at the Zonuda – the barrier repelled the attack, but it was not as invincible as it had been so long ago. Or maybe Mamoru was stronger. Either way, he could tell that what he was piloting now was orders of magnitude stronger than GaiGar had been. He spun, kicking the Zonuda with the heel of his right leg – the barrier held but buckled.

The towering machine finally retaliated, grabbing GaoMar in its right hand and squeezing. Mamoru cried out in pain, and the Zonuda let out another of its distinctive groans. With a sudden viciousness, it slammed GaoMar face-first into the ground, letting go and looking down upon him with a certain disdain expressed in the angle of its face. "**Zonder…**"

"Nngh…" Mamoru growled, attempting to rise. "If this had GaoMachines, this would be…over…"

The Zonuda began to charge its head-spike, a low droning filling the air as its head began to glow white. The deadly blast was interrupted, however, by an impact from something rather large and fast. Mamoru looked up. "What?!"

He looked up to see StealthGao III arcing around from its pass – Zonuda's eye tracked it, only to be struck again from behind by a blue rocket. "StealthGao! LinerGao! And…" From under the ground a drill tank smashed upwards, knocking Zonuda over once more. "DrillGao, too!"

The GaoMachines circled, waiting for a command. GaoMar pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet. "_Alright!_"

GaoMar's rockets fired, carrying him upwards into the air. "Final Fusion!" Twin sections on each of GaoMar's forearms spun, emitting a dark green fog as he held them out to the sides that formed a massive tornado, blocking the process from sight. The GaoMachines entered, GaoMar's lower body rotating around 90 degrees moments before DrillGao II slid around them, locking in place. LinerGao II came next, sliding into the now-unoccupied chest cavity and adjusting before deploying the upper arms. StealthGao III interfaced with GaoMar's back, locking in place – the nacelles slid upwards just as the hands spun and locked. From behind each side of GaoMar's wolf head came a triangular plate, light blue with a silver edge – this unfurled outwards into a total of ten such plates, forming a mane of sorts that ran from beside each ear to the very bottom as the wolf's eyes flashed. The helmet from StealthGao dropped in place, the crown G-Stone on GaoMar's head expanding to fill the gap in the helm just before the facemask slid into place.

"Gao…" Mamoru began, raising his left fist as it glowed brightly with the G-Stone symbol, "Migh…" Both open hands went raised over his head, energy crackling between them moments before he brought them down at his sides. "Gar!"

_With the G-Stone's guidance, a new hero is born! With the strength of Earth's finest and a newcomer from space, given form by a brave heart now matured, he stands strong against evil! His name is the King of Braves, GaoMighGar!_

The vents on either side of GaoMighGar's head hissed with steam as the tornado dispersed. He stood facing the Zonuda, arms at his sides for but an instant before he assumed a fighting stance. "It's on!" A moan issued from the Zonuda as the only reply, and its fully charged head spike lanced out in a beam of white energy.

"Protect Shade!" Mamoru cried, thrusting his left palm forward – the blast crashed against a rippling field of golden energy and was absorbed, tracing a pentagram in the air before it was fired directly back at Zonuda, puncturing its weakened barrier in an instant and heavily damaging its frame. It began to regenerate, but only half-finished the repairs before Mamoru reared back as if to throw a right hook – GaoMighGar's right forearm began to spin rapidly and glow a bright red. A yell of "Broken Magnum!" and a hurled punch by Mamoru sent the arm off like a rocket at the Zonuda, punching straight through its head and coming back to Mamoru's elbow joint long before the Zonuda could recover. Adding insult to injury, Mamoru hopped forward, smashing a drill knee into its abdomen before he pulled back.

The Zonuda was struggling to recover, overloaded with damage faster than it could repair it. The rate of Matter Sublimation had ground to a halt, so busy was it on repairing itself – Mamoru saw his chance. He thrust his open right hand out to the side, then the left. "Hell… and… Heaven!" The glowing arms flashed with their respective energies moments before he began forcing his hands together above his head. "_Gemu giru gan go gufo…_ Hnn!" The hands were forced together just as he finished the chant – Mamoru leveled the resulting combined fist at the weakened Zonuda, and an electromagnetic tornado flared up around them, binding it in the air with its chest cavity exposed. StealthGao's jets and DrillGao's treads whirred to life, driving GaoMighGar at the target with a cry of "_Vitas!_" There was a crunching noise on impact, the light in Zonuda's eyes growing dim. Mamoru growled as he ripped the core from Zonuda's body, hoisting it into the air with a cry of victory moments before the robo exploded in a vertical column that could be seen for miles.

Mamoru lowered his hands – the Zonuda was not recovering as quickly as he would have expected, giving him time to fly out of GaoMighGar's chest, left hand thrust outward with only his middle and ring fingers extended. "Curatio!" he incanted, calling on the power of Purification that made him unique. "Teneritas… Sectio… Salus… Coctura!"

Waves of healing light washed outwards, light that should have purified the core into its human host, but the Zonuda seemed unfazed.

"It…it didn't work?!" Mamoru mumbled in shock, looking at his hands. The Zonuda began to revert to its robot form, a shapely female figure covered in circuitry. Suddenly a voice cried out from above.

"Mamoru!"

"Hana?!" Mamoru asked, looking up at the skyscraper just above him. At the top, looking over the handrail, was Hana. "Hana, I told you to get away from here! It's dangerous!"

"I can't leave without you, Mamoru!" Hana shouted back. "You're always the one fighting to save everyone! I have to be strong too!"

"Strong…" Mamoru mused. His thoughts flashed back to when Guy had first purified Mikoto, using Mamoru's power. His eyes widened. "That's it! Hana, your courage!"

"Wha?!" Hana asked, more than a bit confused.

"Hana, I need your courage! Jump, I'll catch you!"

Hana seemed a bit hesitant to jump off a thirty-story building, as would most people. Mamoru glanced briefly at the Zonuda before looking back at Hana. "If it regenerates, I don't know if we can stop it again! Please, Hana!"

Hana looked down, and turned around briefly, shivering. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scaaaaaaared!" she cried as she leapt from the rail, feeling gravity take hold. Suddenly it released its grip, and she found herself caught in Mamoru's arms. Dizzied by the experience, she looked up at her rescuer. "Mamoru…"

"Hana, we have to do it together. Have courage." Hana's resolve stiffened at the sight of Mamoru's determination, and she nodded. She took his hands and began to float, suspended by his telekinesis. The two looked at the Zonuda once more and began the chant. "Curatio!" they shouted, their voices in sync.

"Teneritas…" Mamoru incanted.

"Sectio…" Hana followed.

"Salus… Coctura!" they finished as one, and this time the wave of Purification they released was far stronger than before. There was a column of green light as the Zonuda reverted to a human form – a girl of about 20 with light brown hair. She was unconscious and unclothed, curled up on GaoMighGar's open left palm.

"Who…?" Mamoru asked in shock. "That's not…

That's not Miss Mikoto at all!"

---

**Next Episode Preview**

Here is your latest intelligence. The battle is won, but against who? If not Mikoto, then who or what is Mamoru's opponent that she would be infected with a Zonder? And what is the secret behind the mysterious wolf, Caravel?

Suddenly, another enemy appears! Could there be two Zonudas? Three? Four? A dozen? The appearance of faces new and old. Take hold of your legacy! Take hold of the oath sworn through courage! Arise, GGG, and begin your new battle!

Next King of Braves GaoGaiGar SAVIOR: New Journey, Old Path. Proceed to your next stage – Final Fusion approved!

_ID Armor_ – This is the Key to Victory!


End file.
